This invention relates to a reflection grating type surface acoutic wave dispersive delay line.
As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,831, the prior art dispersive type delay line is constituted by an input transducer for generating surface acoustic waves, a first reflector made up of a plurality of reflection gratings that reflect surface acoustic waves radiated from the input transducer in an orthogonal direction, a second transducer made up of a plurality of reflection gratings which reflect again the reflected waves in an orthogonal direction, and an output transducer which converts the surface acoustic waves reflected by the second reflector into the original electric signal. In the reflection grating type surface acoustic wave dispersive delay line of this type, however, there is a defect that the amplitude of the electric signal converted at the output transducer overshoots onthe side of the pass bandwidth of the frequency/amplitude characteristic. Furthermore, near a frequency at which the overshooting occurs, delay time and phase of the output electric signal varies greatly.